


Оксюморон

by Montpensier (Emptybottle)



Category: DUMAS Alexandre - Works, La Dame de Monsoreau, Valois Romances - Alexandre Dumas
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 00:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19262728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emptybottle/pseuds/Montpensier
Summary: Приключения шута и короля в Венеции, куда они заглянули по дороге из Польши.





	Оксюморон

Крупные снежные хлопья, медленно кружащиеся в воздухе, убогие хижины, потонувшие в белом месиве, чахлые голые деревья, простирающие черные ветви к небу — все это нравилось Шико, потому что находилось в гармонии с тем угрюмым серым безмолвием, царившим у него на душе. Может быть, ему стоило остаться в Польше? Вслед за коротким летом там всегда наступает беспощадная зима. Рано или поздно она укрыла бы его своим белым покрывалом навсегда. Это был бы хороший конец, но судьба увлекала шута за его бестолковым королем, затягивала, как утлую лодчонку, в свой водоворот. Иногда он мечтал освободиться от этих уз и остаться в одиночестве. Но в то же время сейчас самым большим его желанием было — чтобы Генрих нашелся. Шико хотел поскорее уехать из Венеции, но не желал возвращаться во Францию, где его ждали лишь постыдные воспоминания и всеобщее презрение.  
«Ты все-таки дурак! Настоящий дурак, а не тот, которым прикидываешься. Сам не знаешь, чего хочешь». Иногда его внутренний голос звучал как Генрих, как умный и рассудительный Генрих, что было еще более странно. Шико вздохнул и открыл глаза. Над его головой чернело южное небо, полное звезд, вода с тихим плеском лизала берега узкого канала, где-то громко ссорились любовники. Некий Микеле (осел и настоящий zuccone[1]) упрекал в легкомыслии Розину (civetta, puttana, spietatа[2]). В эту перепалку вклинивался храп уставшего лодочника, смех и чей-то радостный визг, доносящиеся с Большого канала. Венеция… Гадкое местечко. Нет, без сомнения, многочисленные старинные палаццо, собор Святого Марка, золоченые гондолы производили определенное впечатление, но очень уж нарочитой была их красота, слишком много света, моря и солнца.  
Шико решительно не понимал восторгов Генриха относительно этого города. От сырости тут ноют старые раны, каналы безбожно воняют, все зыбко и неверно, как море. В Венеции может без следа потеряться король Франции и Польши, довольно приметный молодой человек, надо сказать. Ему было достаточно просто спуститься по потайной лестнице в город, и вот он пропал на целых два дня и две ночи. Шико казалось, что после Польши этому государю уже нечем его удивить, но Генрих все же был неиссякаемым источником разнообразных безумств и чудачеств.  
«Хорошо хоть, что он прислал слугу с запиской!» — подумал Шико, потягиваясь и устраивая затекшие ноги на бархатной подушке. Он ждал уже не один час и успел задремать и увидеть во сне краковские окрестности. Наконец Шико услышал осторожные шаги. В то же мгновение на него обрушился кто-то тяжелый и благоухающий духами.  
— Это ты, Шико?  
— Кто же еще это может быть, ваше величество?   
— Мне кажется, я посылал слугу к Виллекье.  
— И за то, что я не он, ты решил меня растоптать, Генрике? — пропыхтел Шико, отбиваясь от острых локтей и коленок. — Генрих в темноте ринулся на нос маленькой гондолы прямо по растянувшемуся на подушках Шико.   
— Ох, ну прости… Я ужасно устал…  
— Я, признаться, тоже. Ты заставляешь себя ждать.  
Генрих откинулся на подушки и вздохнул. В животе у него громко заурчало.  
— Послушай, Шико, а у тебя случайно нет с собой никакой еды?  
— Увы, ваше величество, запасы мороженого иссякли, семейство Фоскари в трауре. Позавчера хватились — а мороженого-то и нету, а еще они потеряли целого короля! Все были немало озадачены этим происшествием.  
— Неужели?  
— Да, примерно где-то с четверть часа, потом всем стало все равно. Месье Виллекье лег отдыхать и велел не беспокоить его по пустякам, а месье Дю Га отправился к куртизанкам.  
— Ах, предатели! И все забыли меня, кроме моего верного Шико?  
— Совершенно верно, — ответил тот, доставая из кармана завернутую в салфетку булку и потягивая ее Генриху.  
— О-о-о… Шико! — простонал Генрих, разворачивая салфетку. — Ты настоящее сокровище, жемчужина среди шутов!  
— Я знаю, государь. Эй, голубчик, — Шико растолкал сонного гребца, — отправляемся к палаццо Фоскари.   
Тот проворчал что-то неразборчивое и веслом оттолкнул гондолу от берега.  
— Но почему ты так мрачен, друг мой? — спросил Генрих, разделавшись с булкой. — Сегодня удивительная ночь! Посмотри на небо! Какие яркие звезды! Это великолепно, ты не находишь?  
Шико поднял голову и брезгливо пожал плечами.  
— Теперь, когда ты спас меня от голодной смерти, я готов встретить рассвет на лагуне. Как тебе эта идея?  
— Дурацкая. Впрочем, если тебе так угодно — на здоровье, но сначала забрось меня к Фоскари. А потом можешь отправляться ко всем чертям. Я слишком стар для того, чтобы не спать третью ночь подряд!  
— Фи! Как грубо, Шико! От этого еще никто не умирал, да не так уж ты и стар, как притворяешься. Почему ты всегда так мрачно смотришь на вещи?  
— А почему ты всегда от всего приходишь в восторг?  
— Во-первых, не всегда и не от всего… А во-вторых, что в этом плохого? Похоже, тебе бы надо отправиться вместе с Дю Га, ты как-то слишком напряжен.  
— Вот спасибо! Какая щедрость! Только хочу напомнить, что сто тысяч экю, присланные нашей матушкой, таинственным образом испарились еще неделю назад, но ходят слухи, что мы спустили их в городе, предаваясь самым извращенным наслаждениям, и теперь мы живем в долг, а денег на дорогу домой у нас и вовсе нет.   
— О Господи!  
— Впрочем, какая разница? Все хорошо! Ведь куртизанки и куртизаны отпускают нам свои услуги в долг!  
— Боже мой…  
— Будем проводить у них дни и ночи напролет, пока друзья ищут наш труп в Большом канале!  
— Подожди, ты же только что говорил, что всем решительно наплевать.  
— Я говорил про друзей.  
— То есть про себя.  
— Выходит, так.  
На некоторое время в гондоле воцарилось сердитое молчание. Мимо проплывали залитые светом окна какого-то палаццо, в котором этой ночью был устроен бал, звучала музыка и слышался веселый смех танцующих. Генрих чуть не свернул себе шею, пытаясь разглядеть, что там происходит.  
— Zuccone…  
— Что? Что ты сказал?  
— Ничего. Тебе послышалось.  
— А знаешь, не все считают меня болваном…  
— Это опасная иллюзия, Генрих. Они либо безумны так же, как ты, либо бездарно притворяются.  
— А по-моему, в тебе говорит мизантропия и зависть.  
— Ох, было бы чему завидовать!  
— Меня тут все обожают!  
— Я не страдаю манией величия.  
— Некоторые даже посвящают мне стихи…  
— Непристойные, конечно? Ибо ты, Генрике, иных и не заслуживаешь.  
— Нет! В высшей степени пристойные! Очень хорошие стихи. Вот послушай…

Бери, святой король, лишённый всех пороков,  
Рукой покорною протянутый моей  
Лик, тонкой кистью на эмали крутобокой,  
Так верно писанный, что нет его точней.

Шико некоторое время потрясенно молчал, осмысливая услышанное.  
— Кхм, Генрих, ты не мог бы повторить первые строки? Я не дослышал…  
— Бери, святой король, лишенный всех пороков…  
— Еще раз, пожалуйста, после слова «бери». И погромче, а то мне, кажется, что-то попало в ухо.  
— Святой король, лишенный всех пороков! Так слышно?!  
Гондольер, умудрявшийся до этого дремать и одновременно управлять лодкой, вздрогнул и чуть не выронил весло. «Все французы сумасшедшие!» — подумал он с досадой.  
— Черт побери! Это самый блестящий оксюморон, слышанный мною в жизни! Если, конечно, ты не врешь и стишок на самом деле посвящен тебе.  
— Что-о?!  
— Оксюморон, сын мой, — это сочетание несочетаемого, вроде горячего снега или сухой воды… Так же звучат слова «непорочный Генрих».  
— Я знаю, что это такое, негодяй! Я просто потрясен твоей наглостью!  
— А кто, осмелюсь спросить, автор стишка?  
— Какая разница! Впрочем, так и быть, я расскажу. Это женщина, очень известная в здешних краях… э-э… поэтесса.  
— Женщина посвятила тебе стихи?! М-да, а, похоже, ты прав, эта ваша Венеция — и в самом деле необычный город, и люди здесь живут неординарные. Ну что там дальше?  
— И если сей портрет, нелепый и убогий,  
Своим не удостоишь взглядом — пожалей!  
В подарке оцени старанья, не итоги:  
Намерений благих нет ничего ценней.

От доблести твоей, бессмертной и небесной,  
И в брани, и в миру доказанной не раз,  
Горит моя душа, а в сердце стало тесно.

И алчу я теперь, пока пыл не угас,  
Тебя ввысь вознести, чтоб стало повсеместно,  
Известно всем: гостил ты среди нас.[3]

— Ага. Ясно. И как? Вознесли тебя ввысь, мой непорочный государь?  
— Не твое дело.  
— Почему же? Нужно всем рассказать, чтобы повсеместно все стало всем известно.  
— Шико, знаешь, ты иногда бываешь ядовитее любой змеи.  
— За это вы меня и кормите, сир. А где же портрет?  
Генрих подался вперед, и в тусклом свете фонаря гондольера в его руках блеснул медальон на золотой цепочке.  
— Съел?  
— Ого, хорошенькая!   
— А тебе, Шико, дамы когда-нибудь посвящали стихи?  
— Слава богу, нет! Но сейчас, Генрих, для ровного счета тебе посвятит стихи кавалер. Так что ты сможешь гордиться еще больше, если это вообще возможно. Слушай внимательно, сын мой, повторять не буду.

Один король, подвластный всем порокам,  
Был от рожденья не в себе.  
В Венеции его считают полубогом,  
А он и рад тут угодить толпе.

Однако часто вид имел убогий,  
Не знал покоя сей нелепый дуралей.  
Сегодня добр он, а завтра — зверь жестокий.  
То добродетелен, а то путаны веселей.

Земной короны он алкал сильнее, чем небесной,  
И вот уж Польша плачет от его проказ.  
Дела правления ему ничуть не интересны!

Сбежал он, бросив все, ведь пыл его угас.  
Не знает сам, мужи иль женщины ему любезней,  
Так берегись любой! Распутник среди нас!

— Ах ты! Ты… Просто… — Генрих в ярости вскочил. — Я тебя сейчас придушу!  
Гондола качнулась. Раздался короткий возглас и всплеск. «Французы, — меланхолично подумал гондольер. — Совершенно чокнутые».  
— Генрих! Генрих!  
— Что?!  
— Слава богу! Если пообещаешь не душить меня, я тебя вытащу.  
— Обещаю! Кровь Христова, ну и вонь…  
— Ага, теперь ты чувствуешь? Вот видишь, сын мой, до чего могут довести гордыня и непорочность, — проворчал Шико, втаскивая Генриха обратно в лодку. — Ты слишком вертлявый. В гондоле надо сидеть смирно, а не скакать по ней, словно обезьяна, иначе окажешься в канале.  
— Спасибо! Ты спас мне жизнь. Я неминуемо бы пошел ко дну, ведь я не умею плавать.  
— Ну что вы, ваше величество! Я лишь исполнил свой долг. Уф! Ну и запах! Я был бы вам очень признателен, если бы вы отодвинулись от меня подальше — от вас так и разит каналом!  
— Непременно, но сначала я должен поблагодарить тебя, мой спаситель! Иди сюда!  
Гондольер фыркнул. Этот французик, набрасывающийся на своего спутника с объятиями и поцелуями, рисковал свалиться в воду во второй раз.  
— Фу, Генрих! Чтобы испачкать и намочить мою одежу, одних объятий вполне достаточно, целовать меня было вовсе не обязательно! Теперь вкус канала даже у меня во рту! Это отвратительно!   
«Французы… — в третий раз подумал гондольер, устало прикрыв глаза. — И после таких кульбитов они вот эти извращения называют любовью по-итальянски!»  
— Эй, любезный! — обратился к нему юнец, вытащенный из воды. — Правь на лагуну! Мы отправляемся встречать рассвет! — он снял башмаки и вылил воду, плескавшуюся в них, за борт. Его дружок тихо застонал и закрыл голову подушкой.  
* * *  
На следующий день Генрих, уткнув распухший нос в платок, уныло наблюдал с балкона дворца Фоскари за удивительным зрелищем, приготовленным специально для него добрым венецианским народом. Сторонники домов Кастеллани и Николетти сочли, что короля Франции и Польши непременно развлечет то, как они перережут друг друга у него на глазах.  
— На самом деле, все это, — Генрих обвел рукой место кровавой свалки и громко чихнул, — напоминает мне о милой Франции.  
— Будьте здоровы, ваше величество, — вяло откликнулся Виллекье, чье зеленоватое лицо несло на себе печать всех самых особенных, уточенных и изысканных наслаждений, которыми Венеция может порадовать путешественника. Дю Га укрылся в тени, натянув на глаза шляпу, и старался лишний раз не шевелиться, Шомберг тоскливо смотрел в небо и явно думал о самоубийстве. Шико не явился вовсе, сказав, что на рассвете подхватил чахотку и смерть непременно настигнет его в ближайшие часы, поэтому он предпочитает встретить ее в компании бутылки доброго вина и окорока, а в не обществе самого сумасбродного государя Европы.  
Генрих думал о том, что уже завтра его венецианское приключение закончится и он уедет отсюда, вероятнее всего, навсегда. Так уж случалось, что все, чего он когда-либо страстно желал в жизни, поманив его, ускользало из рук, не оставляя ничего, кроме безысходности. Так было и с Венецией. Он хотел бы умереть здесь. Нет, даже не так. Прожить здесь всю жизнь и умереть. Вот это было бы великолепно. Все эти вольные дни и ночи, когда сбегал из дворца, Генрих бродил по улицам, стараясь запомнить получше, каково это — быть свободным и наслаждаться каждым вздохом. Ему оставалось только протянуть руку и взять корону, но в последний момент его охватили сомнения, и Генрих тянул время и медлил, поражая окружающих нерешительностью. Он не обладал таким острым умом, как, например, Шико, но чутье у него было. И сейчас оно подсказывало ему, что столь желанная корона, еще не увенчавшая его голову, запросто может обернуться терновым венцом. Королева-мать ждет его — своего героя, любимого идеального сына, существующего только в ее воображении. И в нем — вся ее надежда. Страна расколота на части, казна пуста. Кто вернет мир и порядок? Если бы это было так же просто, как остановить схватку между Кастеллани и Николетти! Один взмах платка — и все закончено. Но Генрих знал, что очень скоро окажется в самой гуще схватки между двумя бандами, которые жаждут уничтожить друг друга любой ценой, а в руках у него будет только кружевной платочек. Очень может быть, что его просто растопчут, даже не заметив потери. Ведь на самом деле он вовсе не герой и не идеальный мудрый правитель, а просто… оксюморон. Забавная фигура, в которой сочетается несочетаемое. Генрих улыбнулся, вспомнив их с Шико вчерашнее приключение. Он разжал пальцы, и золотой медальон с портретом красавицы-куртизанки, столь же искусной в любовной науке, как и в искусстве стихосложения, беззвучно упал в воду. В конце концов, стихи Шико были честнее, хоть и не с таким смешным началом.

* * *

[1] Болван (ит.)  
[2] Кокетка, гулящая, жестокая (ит.)  
[3] Стихотворение Вероники Франко, посвященное Генриху III, приведено в переводе Виктории Пономаревой.


End file.
